


Turned Off

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [28]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NFL, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning reflections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned Off

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-eighth day of Christmas', and this one is for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/) because without her original ~~bullying~~ prompting, this universe wouldn't exist. :)

_**FIC: "Turned Off" - 1/1, PG, TB/MC, NFL RPS**_  
Title: Turned Off  
Fandom: NFL RPS  
Series: The Bet 'verse  
Pairing: Tom Brady/Matt Cassel  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Early morning reflections.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Notes: The 'twenty-eighth day of Christmas', and this one is for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/) because without her original ~~bullying~~ prompting, this universe wouldn't exist. :)

  
  
This is the time of day that Tom likes best -- those last few minutes before the sun peeks through the curtains, when everything's still faint and blurred around the edges, Matt pressed snug against his back, pretending to be a blanket. It's quiet, peaceful and warm, and he doesn't have to pretend, doesn't have to be Tom Brady, NFL Golden Boy, breaker of records and winner of rings.

He doesn't have to be Tom Brady with the charmed life and supermodel 'girlfriend'.

He can just be Tom. Or Tommy as Matt insists on calling him, just to see if he can get a rise.

In a few minutes, Tom will roll over, seeking more of Matt's warmth, more of his heat, and the day will start in the best way possible. They'll rock each other awake in a slow slide of bodies, skin sticky, damp with sweat and come, hands and lips searching out sensitive patches of skin in an effort to send the other over the edge.

That's in a few minutes, though.

Right now, Tom wants to enjoy the solitude as the sun begins its upward climb and Matt breathes warm on the back of his neck.


End file.
